Raspberries, Lavender and Rara Avis
by spheeris1
Summary: Gods, it is romance, not too angsty...I suck at this type of stuff! ^^;; Boromir/Legolas-Be as kind as possible, yeah??
1. RLRA 1

Raspberries, Lavender and Rara Avis 

By Spheeris1 (B/L, mainly Boromir's POV, low angst, hopefully romantic ^^)

Chapter One

****

It came as no surprise, when you think of my life thus far. I always chose the difficult path, never the easy. And here I am, by a stream, scooping water into my parched mouth….traveling with odd companions.

And if that was not enough, I desire one of them! I growl into the cool liquid that runs from my palm.

Damn blasted elf….perhaps if he was not *so* good looking or less apt with his bow….I sit down and sigh.

At least it is just lust, Boromir thought, trying to make himself feel better. Unless, of course, it turns into something more complicated….

Please do not become more complicated, Boromir warned his body, cautioning the heart not to get involved in the slightest.

Besides, he chuckled, men like I do not fall in love.

****

Alright, I wanted to be closer to him, is that a crime? No! Just stupid, that is all…..

Aragorn moved ahead, only making camp once he felt things were quiet. Always the same with him…

"It is not safe, ever." He said every night. Makes for poor sleeping I tell you.

Now, if Legolas sleeps, I have never seen him do so. Not that I watch him mind you…at least not all the time.

Legolas' soft voice comes across the distance, my ears listen intently.

"I think we should move at dawn…Something is not right to the west." 

I stepped over to the three of them, kneeling down beside the elf, my eyes darting toward his face in a quick glance. He looks at me and nods friendly, if a nod can be considered friendly at all.

Aragorn agrees with Legolas, despite Gimli's half-hearted complaints. None of us feel safe, yet we all have different ideas of what will ensure safety.

The elf walks away, to the water I suspect. My eyes linger on his form until shadows claim him.

Here is the stupid part…I follow. 

The forest makes it's own noise, alive. My fairly ungraceful walk is drown out.

I see him, crouching by the moving water, his fingertips sliding over the tiny torrent.

"You are awake almost every night, son of Gondor." Legolas says, not turning to look at me.

It is a bit disconcerting for him to just know that I stood behind him without seeing me, so at first I am quiet. I laughed softly.

"Nice talent, elf. Wish I could see my enemies like that, would keep me alive for a long time."

Legolas looks over his shoulder, the blonde hair framing his face. I force air into my lungs…Gods, but he is beautiful….A familiar ache rises up within me, a pulse throbbing in my very blood. I cross my arms.

"And you do not sleep either I see." I say with short grin. He stands up and comes closer to me, his eyes locked with mine. For a moment, I swear, I think perhaps this insane longing for Legolas is going to be returned…

He stands in front of me and smiles, almost in a curious way. I blink.

"What?" I ask, my lips feel dry and my throat raw. His arm reaches out, his hand rests upon my shoulder, his thumb seems to be caressing the cloth. I lick my lips.

Part of me is screaming to do something, *anything*, to release this want inside….He is so close, his lips are right there!

The other part is frozen. What is this elf doing? Does he know what is going on inside of me?

I focus on the water, unable to make a real decision, rooted to the ground. A gentle breeze picks up, moving strands of the elf's hair, into his wonderful face.

I must be mad. I reach out and move them away.

The smile slips off the elf's face, replaced by a look I cannot understand. 

"Boromir…." He says slowly. 

I can't help but smile slightly, it was the first time he has said my name. It sounds so good from his mouth.

Legolas leans forward and brushes his lips upon my rough cheek, his movements quick and then he is gone.

And he I stand, unable to move.

He kissed me.

What happens now?

He kissed me.

But not a *real* kiss, it could have meant anything!

He…kissed…..me.

Hell, what do I do now?

****

Author's notes:

1- Not totally satisfied with the first chapter, but considering that this is not my usual way of writing….^^;;

2-'Rara Avis' means 'one who is rare and unique'

3-LOTR and the characters belong to someone else, no profit is being made. The fic idea, however, is mine. No one take it ^_^

4-Thanks to St. Germain ^^

5-Hopefully the title will make sense in the end and new chapter will come as soon as possible.


	2. RLRA 2

Raspberries, Lavender and Rara Avis - Chapter Two

By Spheeris1

(B/L light-ish, romantic)

******

Another sleepless night. I am getting too tired for it…the running and hiding, the longings inside….Frodo carries the ring and it calls to me.

I try not to listen, I truly do.

But all I have to do is think on Gondor, the lack of faith in my people….and that *ring* whispers to me.

I have found myself in tears.

And having strong feelings for an uninterested elf does not help the evenings pass.

At each stop, I find myself watching him. He is on a tree or perched on a rock, always scanning the surroundings for trouble. He looks beautiful and handsome….how can one being carry so much attractive qualities?

But I am not blind, much to my chagrin.

I think he desires Aragorn. 

And as much as I do not want it to be, I cannot compete.

Unfortunately, that does not seem to stop me from wanting the elf prince….it only makes it stronger.

Damn it all.

******

We are nearing Moria, the mines Gimli speaks so highly of. The shield feels quite heavy now….the path we walk is getting darker….Hell, my own path is so clouded…..

Legolas brushes by me, walking just ahead, leaving Aragorn's side. I study his shoulders, getting a quick image of how his skin would look, his back exposed.

I swallow hard. Need water…..

Legolas looks back at me, as if sensing my watch. I step closer to him.

"Lucky you, snow did not bother you at all." I say with a grin. He smiles softly.

"Just a small talent." 

"You have many…more so than I, a mere swordsman."

"I would not say mere, son of Gondor." His smile broadens quickly then he walks ahead of me.

I laugh lightly and catch up to him.

"Was that a compliment elf?"

"Take it as you want….Boromir." Legolas smiles and turns back to the walk.

I stand for a moment. I wish I did not feel happy now….his words, making my insides jump.

"Damn elf…" I murmur with a shake of my head before following the rest.

******

We all pause, taking a moments rest before the mines. The hobbits are tired, I know it…we all do. You can see it in their faces. 

I wonder how easily they can read the turmoil in my soul…..I try to hide it.

The cold water goes down my throat, refreshing. Aragorn does not sit, merely watches…not like Legolas though. Just his eyes, darting to and fro.

I watch to see if Legolas watches Aragorn. So pathetic, I know, but I cannot seem to help it.

The elf glances at him sometimes, the look almost worshipful. 

Aragorn, the king without a throne, object of the elf prince's adoration.

Then Legolas is looking at me. I am caught off guard by his stare, it's as if he is trying to figure me out.

I remember his lips upon my cheek, nights ago, if only there was more to come….

"Legolas." I say with a nod. He smiles and stands beside me, watching the water.

"Sense anything?" I ask. 

"Not now…but the feeling is there, of unease…." His eyes still on the water. I look out myself, seeing nothing but now feeling unsettled.

"I have an odd feeling about Moria." Legolas states quietly. 

"These 'odd' feelings, are they like the others you have had, the life-threatening kind?" I smile, almost not believing my cavalier attitude. 

Light as a feather's touch, so brief my mind wants to believe it was a fantasy, his hand is in mine. 

I race to recapture the feeling, it happened so fast. Soft skin against my own calloused palm, a warm and solid hold…

Is it comfort? Does he sense my worry? I want to know….if there is more for he and I, I want it.

I should have kept his hand there. Instead, Legolas did not look at me.

He just held my hand for an endless second or two, then walked off….as usual.

If I didn't know better, I would say that elf prince was a tease. 

"Boromir, we're going." Aragorn's voice says in passing. I look up and see the elf by Aragorn's side. I sigh to myself.

It's all in my head…this attraction is one-sided.

But the heart never listens.

******

Author's notes:

1-I like this chapter better, better flow to it I think.

2- Thanks to Palomino Duck ^^

3-LOTR and it's characters belong to others. No profit is being made of this. But the fic idea is mine, so no one take it ^_^

4-*sigh* Why does Boromir have to die?????


	3. RLRA 3

Raspberries, Lavender and Rara Avis-Chapter three

By Spheeris1 Pairing: B/L light lime…maybe ^^;;

Rating: To be safe, I will go with R

Email: spheeris1@yahoo.com

*****

It's all becoming frayed….Boromir sat quietly, his voice silent and his eyes staring at nothing. I am falling apart as is the Fellowship…..

His mind played over and over Moria, the shadow, the fire….

And Gandalf. Gone. He froze at first, stunned to see the wizard disappear into black.

But his senses came back to him when Frodo screamed in agony, ready to thrust himself into that pit after the wizard. Boromir grabbed him and kept him close, not knowing how to calm him….

He saw the pain in Frodo's eyes, the tears that fell in quite.

He truly thought they would get out of this situation well and together. Poor Gimli…..the dwarf had to quell his own grief over the loss of so many brethren. For some reason, whether from general compassion or a kindred spirit of sorts, Boromir wanted to help in his pain.

But a dwarf needs no solace from man…and men are bad at giving it anyway.

At least, that is what Boromir told himself now, sitting and listening to the sounds of Lothlo`rien.

He wanted to be calm there, but it was not to be. His soul was easy to read for *her*.

She saw into my mind and heart, giving me hope…but…..

Galadriel saw my unease as well and showed it to my very core. Now I cannot escape it, ever.

*****

Then there is the matter of Legolas. The elf prince among other elves, the etherealness of them, blinding white and perfection. The night wore on and Boromir could not sleep. He walked around instead, part of him curious and the other was on edge.

This is like a place of legend and myth, unreal yet right in front of me….

"It is a wonderful place." A light voice said behind me. I sighed.

"Yes…not for me though." I answered. Legolas stepped in front of me and seemed to study my face.

"You are troubled, son of Gondor….we all are. We all carry this grief." 

Boromir laughed, too tired to carry on a pretense. For now, for now he would be himself, damn the morning's regrets.

"Call me Boromir. Son of Gondor is too proper a title for these times."

"Alright…Boromir." Legolas moved to the right, lowering himself to the lush ground. I watched him as he settled, his body automatically going into a pose of sorts. One leg out, the other up to his chest…one arm extended on his knee, the other resting by his side. His eyes glanced upward to mine.

"Join me if you like." He said. I was amazed at my good fortune….for one night, I will forget the past and future, leave Gondor and the ring behind, just for this moment with him. I sat down beside him, a rock for a back rest. My arm purposefully grazed his as I brought it down.

Just that small contact made my body react, recalling the elf's arm about me in the caves, preventing me from plummeting to an early grave. Not quite the romantic moment some would imagine.

But upon reflection, that arm felt good about my body. Then to actually be pressed against him…..Boromir cleared his throat. Legolas looked over at him, a small smile on his lips.

He decided to take a chance, it maybe the only one I ever get….

Boromir reached his hand over and held the elf's jaw in his palm, savoring the contact of skin. Legolas did not pull away, which in his heart of hearts, Boromir was expecting.

No, the elf prince watched him, his eyes softer than usual. It was not the studied stare or curious expression Boromir knew. It was expectance.

Normally, that would give Boromir pause, time to think on this change in events.

Not tonight, tonight is mine…it can be ours if he so chooses.

******

I cannot say I am good at the art of romance. But when my body calls for someone, I try to accommodate it's want.

I took a deep breath and brought his face close to mine, taking in his scent….earthy and fresh. I listened for a sign. His breath had accelerated, the muscles in his neck had tightened.

My lips sought out his, a light kiss that turned into exploration, my tongue going into the warm expanse of his mouth. He groaned against me, his hands on either side of my head, weaving into my hair, keeping our lips together with eager force.

I pulled away, but not for good, only to lavish attention to his exposed neck, to burn a trail of desire on his flesh. My tongue flicked up to his jaw.

He pressed his palms onto my chest, deftly working with my heavy tunic, to remove multiple barriers. I kissed him again, this time more slow, not stopping for air…not needing to breathe, only to drown in Legolas.

My fingers drifted from his face to the small buttons of his garment, pulling it open without restraint. Warm skin met my fingertips, smooth and sleek. I pulled him closer to me, my hands on his back.

I could feel cool air on my chest and the elf's lips upon my shoulders, each kiss bestowed only increasing my want for him. I snatched his arm and jerked him forward, onto my lowering body. And we kissed more, our mouths becoming bruised. I felt the heat in my groin and opened my legs slightly, allowing the elf's hips to rest in between them, instinctually bucking into him. I moaned, almost guttural in longing.

His hips pushed into me, like a wave building….My head swam. This was like some dream, a wonderful and amazing dream. His body seemed to flow over me and the surrounding sounds of LothLo`rien were muted now, only water cascading nearby and our breathing.

Legolas kissed his way down my chest and onto my stomach, his tender lips almost tickling the fine hairs and causing my body to shudder.

I watch him with heavy-lidded eyes, watch him as he pulls at my trousers, watch the calm and determined look on his face….how can he be so cool when I feel on fire?

The air on my body only arouses me further. His hand slides up the inside of one leg, then his tongue follows….I know where he is going and I can barely hold myself back from thrusting into his mouth. I pump into him, my hands holding his head steady….I feel release near, so I stop…This is our chance, I will not rush it.

I grab his shoulders and flip us over, I on top and he on the ground. His hair is splayed on the ground, almost translucent against the green. I am transfixed. And he laughs softly.

"What is wrong?" He asks.

"I….I…." The words will not come forth. I cannot say it, even though I feel it throughout my whole being. My eyes shut tight, willing the thought back, but it comes unbidden in my mind.

I love you.

"I know." Legolas answers. My eyes widened. How could he..? But he did not read my mind. The elf prince smiles and kisses the palm of my hand, bringing it to his lips with care.

"When we leave here, everything will be different Boromir….our time is now, in this place, but not outside. Outside, getting the ring to Mordor must be our goal."

And I know this to be true. But I want to cry, weep for this moment and it's briefness, to mourn a love that cannot be.

Legolas sits up and wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Fate gave us now, son of Gondor…I intend to use it." He says softly and moves my hands down to the waist of his pants. I kiss the top of his head.

"I said to call me Boromir." I murmur, lowering the elf to the ground once again and removing the rest of his clothes, my eyes devouring his naked form.

A small tear winds it's way down my cheek and falls upon the elf's abdomen.

I kiss his body, my eyes shut…memorizing the planes and hollows, relishing his reaction to my touch, my kiss, my hands……I push into him and gasp, the hold tight and warm. My hands are on either side of his head, holding my body up and the elf's body arches upward, pulling me in further.

I lower onto him, kissing the tips of his ears, kissing the eyelids…all the while, my lower body is rocking in and out, steady speed…not too fast, I must not rush this….

He holds me again, keeping our bodies as close as possible. When I move forward, he meets me halfway…blissful connection.

There is small amount of sweat sheen on his body. I lick at it, I want all of him.

He begins to move faster, he is close….I try to hold out for as long as I can, but I too, want to pour into him.

Legolas opens his eyes suddenly, focusing on me with unnerving clarity, then his head is thrown back and his mouth opens slightly, a series of groans that push me over the edge.

It is over.

I lay upon him, his arms still around me. Our bodies feel extremely warm and I do not want to leave, ever….

Then I smell it, not the trees or water, not the grass or our sweat….but so faint, I feel as though it is my imagination.

But it is like flowers, fragrant and inviting…or perhaps a wild fruit, growing near, waiting to be picked and eaten…It surrounds my senses.

I smile to myself, listening to Legolas breathe….it is just you, my elf prince.

It is you I can feel all around me.

And I want to weep once more.

*****

Author's notes:

1- LOTR and it's characters are not mine, no profit is being made. But the fic idea is mine, so don't take it ^_^

2- A lime…I have never been too good at these, but to go this far is an accomplishment for me. So I am most pleased.

3-Thanks once again to Palomino Duck…their tape/CD 'First Flight' is great for LOTR fics…until I can get the movie sdtk.

4-Yea, I do movie verse not book verse…simply because I remember it better.

5-Now I get the 'Gondor has no pants!' comment ^_~ If he doesn't wear a variation of pants, then sorry…in this fic, he does.


End file.
